


Just Another Day

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Non Benders (Avatar), Romance, Zutara, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: The conversation had never came up before  until that moment when Zuko and Katara were out shopping at Kroger for dinner.Valentine's Day.And honestly, he was glad that he had chosen her to be his girlfriend because pretty soon he will realize that they have a lot more in common than he had originally realized.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with another Zutara fic! And just in time for my bday which is tomorrow!!! I AM EXCITED!! I am like almost 30 but I got like three years left lol.  
> This fic takes place in the Modern Era which means no bending! lol!  
> I also do not own anything from Avatar. Just the plot :)  
> I am also going to be doing one shots for other pairings too this week because tomorrow is my bday! sooo keep a look out if you like reading InuKag or Nalu!  
> Fun Fact: I love mint chocolate ice cream and Mean Girls :)

“Oh spirits.” An annoyed brown-haired woman muttered, pausing near an aisle and threw her head back with a huff of frustration. “It’s happening again.”

“Katara, why did you stop walking?” A raven-haired man asked, pushing the cart behind his girlfriend, sighing in relief when he stopped the cart just in time before it could hit the back of a pair of tan ankles. “I could’ve hit you.”

Katara turned her head slightly to look at her frowning boyfriend that was standing behind her with a cart full of items for dinner that she would be making later that evening. She huffed at him when he had quirked a good eyebrow that wasn’t burned off from his scar that was on the left side of his face. “It’s just so sickening Zuko.”

“What is?” Zuko asked his blue-eyed girlfriend, walking around so he was standing next to her instead of behind her with the cart, trying to see what she was talking about. 

“Valentine’s Day,” she muttered, wrinkling her nose as she pointed what she was talking about in front them, rolling her sapphire eyes with disgust at the display.

Zuko cocked his head to the side with slight interest as he followed where her finger was pointing at. He hummed quietly when his golden eyes spotted the Valentine’s Day display that was in front of them. The pink and red display had three large bears at the very front as well as several smaller bears that was at the bottom. He didn’t even have to go far to see that the whole aisle was fill with different kinds of candy manly chocolate. 

He eyed his girlfriend of six months and the disgusted look that she held as she continued to sneer at the display in front of them. “What’s wrong with Valentine’s Day Katara?” he wanted to know, leaning forward on the handle of the cart, getting curious about what her reasoning was behind her comment. Katara ignored his question and started to walk by the aisle, ignoring the pink and red display completely as she walked over towards the meat aisle of Kroger. “Got a bad experience?” he tried again, rolling his molten eyes when she had ignored him.

Katara scoffed at her boyfriend’s questioning when she had leaned over to look at different types of meat, trying to decide on what kind of meat to get for tonight. She couldn’t decide if she wanted the 97% lean of meat or the 95% lean of meat. Katara frowned when she felt Zuko’s stare burning at her back and she rolled her eyes. “Nope,” she finally answered, moving down the long aisle that held the meat. “Hmm,” she whispered as she picked up another package of meat, studying it as she read the label that was on the corner. “Do I want the 95% or the 97%?”

“You would want the 97% Katara,” Zuko answered the question for her, knowing full well that she would always get the 97% lean of meat. He rolled his eyes when he watched her place the meat into the cart and he lightly tapped Katara’s legs with the cart which earned him a glare and he had completely ignored it. “Come on, what’s wrong with Valentine’s Day?” he prompted again.

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with a small sigh. “It’s just a stupid holiday. I don’t get why we have one day to celebrate with someone that we care about. It should be every day, not just one stupid day. To me it’s just pointless,” she explained, huffing as she shook her head, making her dark hair bounce around her.

Zuko studied his girlfriend as he thought about what he should say next. He has to be honest with himself, he didn’t exactly know what her feelings towards Valentine’s Day until that very moment. In a few days it was coming up, but he didn’t exactly know what he should do about the holiday because the conversation had never once come up until now. He decided to play it safe to see what her next response would be. “I get what you mean. It can put a lot of pressure on the couple and sometimes it can hurt the relationship if the expectations were not met.”

“Exactly Zuko!” Katara said, agreeing with her boyfriend. “It should be every day,” she scoffed, placing a hand on the edge of the cart and started to pull it and Zuko started to push it to help her. “That’s why I don’t celebrate it. It’s just another day for me.”

Zuko frowned at her words but didn’t say anything else about Valentine’s Day. Instead of saying anything Zuko just stared at her beautiful long brown hair that was swaying back and forth as she continued to walk down different aisles of Kroger, trying to decide if that was her honest feelings about this holiday because if it was, he was damn glad that he had chosen her to be his girlfriend.

There’s only one other person that knows Katara more than him and that person was Sokka. He made a mental note to give her older brother a call to find out if what she was saying about Valentine’s Day was true or was it a lie.

~*~*~*~*  
“You mean to tell me that she had always hated Valentine’s Day Sokka?” Zuko asked over the phone the very next day, leaning back against the headboard of his bed and kicked his feet up as he tried to get settled comfortably.

“Oh yea!” Katara’s older brother said, scoffing. “Always hated it! What a total weirdo.”

Zuko pursed his lips together at his comment about Katara being weird. To him it wasn’t weird to not like a holiday. He should know. However, he wanted to know exactly the reason behind it and that was why he had called her older brother. 

“But why though?” he asked, sighing heavily as he used a hand to run through his thick raven hair. Zuko knows deep down there must be a reason why Katara doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day. He tried to bring it up again while she was making dinner that night in her apartment, but her explanation was still the same. “I tried asking if she had a bad experience and she said no. Is that true?”

Sokka laughed into the phone loudly, making Zuko pull away the phone from his ear to save his hearing. “Yup! She had never had a bad experience. The guys never got that far. Unfortunately, some did try to ask her to be their Valentine and when that happens, she would dump them. Soooo, if you were planning anything for tomorrow just don’t. Your relationship would be over if you do. And as your friend and Katara’s brother I am just here to warn you.”

Zuko narrowed his golden gaze at his dark red blanket that was folded neatly at the edge of his bed and bit the inside of his cheek. After a moment, he chuckled. “What’s so funny Sparky?” Sokka asked. Zuko scoffed at the silly nickname that he had received from one of their friends named Toph who was known for giving people weird nicknames. 

“Let’s just say that I am glad that Katara’s my girlfriend.”

“Uhhhhhh, what do you mean by that? You better be damn glad that she’s your girlfriend!”

“Let’s just say that we have a lot more in common than I had ever realized, Sokka.”

~*~*~*~*

Katara sighed when she had walked over to her apartment keys that were in the glass bowl that was on top of a small wooden table and started to hum a random tune as she walked to her door to walk over to a Dollar Tree to get her favorite ice cream and to rent her favorite movie Mean Girls from one of those movie renting machines.

She had always had this tradition for Valentine’s Day ever since she could remember. It truly did not bother her that she doesn’t celebrate the holiday and was highly confused as to why Zuko kept bringing it up, wondering why he kept asking her about the stupid holiday that was today. She worried her lower lip as she ponders on what to do because she has not heard from him all day and she hopes no prays that Zuko wasn’t out trying to surprise her on Valentine’s Day. She would be upset if she had to dump him on Valentine’s Day because of it.

Katara frowned at the doorknob and furrowed her brows together as she continues to think heavily and opened the door, grunting when she had bumped into solid muscle on her way out and a strong arm quickly caught her before she had fell flat on her face. “What the hell?”

“Sorry. Are you alright Katara?” A baritone voice asked, making Katara look up to see Zuko standing in front of her with a small smile on his face. “Going somewhere?” he asked, quirking up his good brow at her with a hint of curiosity in his molten gaze.

“I’m actually on my way to the store. What are you doing here?” Katara asked, crossing her arms over chest and cocked her head to the side.

Zuko smirked at her when he had held up a bag in front of her. “Got that covered,” he told her. “Mint chocolate chip, right?” he asked, even though he had already knew the answer thanks to her older brother. He cleared his throat when Katara gave him a suspicious look. “I also got Mean Girls that we can watch while we eat it,” he continued, pulling out the square movie package that was also in the same bag as the ice cream. 

“You talked to my brother didn’t you Zuko? I never once told you what my favorite movie or ice cream was,” she told him, looking at him accusingly as she unwrapped her arms to place them on her hips.

“I, uh,” Zuko stuttered out, clearing his throat when Katara glared at him. Moments later, he nodded his head at her question and sighed in defeat. “Look, today would’ve been our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple. I had no clue on how you felt about it the holiday until we had gone to the store the other day. That’s why I had to talk to your brother about it to find out the reason why,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously when he noticed that her glare was slowly going away but her sapphire eyes held a questioning look when he had looked at her. “I truly thought that you celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

“Zuko—” Katara started, trying to figure out where this whole conversation was heading. She was about to say something to him but was interrupted when her golden eyed boyfriend shook his head at her. 

“What I’m trying to say here,” Zuko said with a sigh. “I also do not like Valentine’s Day. But I still want to spend time with you just like we would any other day. That’s why I came with your favorite things,” he told her, watching Katara’s cheeks turning pink when she looked down to stare at the ice cream and movie that was in his hand. 

“Are you being honest with me right now? Because I am pretty sure that my brother told you that I’ve dumped a few guys that tried to surprise me on this stupid holiday.” Katara said, trying to test him to see how he would react. 

Zuko scoffed at her skepticism and roll his eyes at her. “When have I ever lied to you?” he asked her in a serious tone.

Katara worried her lower lip when she looked down at the bag and movie again that was in his hand. She never thought that she would find someone that had dislike Valentine’s Day. She truly thought that she was the only person on Earth that had truly hated it. Her auburn-haired best friend named Suki even told her that she was crazy for hating the holiday of love! The men that she had dated in the past had never understood her reasonings as to why she couldn’t stand it. 

She had to end things with her last boyfriend that she had before Zuko came into her life. His name was Aang. He was a nice man, very easy going, loving, and was always good to her. However, she had told him multiple times that she did not celebrate Valentine’s Day and he tried several times to surprise her with flowers and gifts and she couldn’t handle it anymore and had to dump him. 

“Uh, Katara?” Zuko asked, wondering why his girlfriend was staring at him weirdly. “The ice cream is going to melt if we continue to stand out here.”

“R-right,” she said in a small voice, moving aside so he could enter inside her apartment. Once he was close enough, she grabbed his face with her hands to pull him in for a kiss, catching the raven-haired off guard but had immediately started to kiss her back.

“What was that for?” Zuko asked, panting heavily when he pressed his forehead against hers after they had pulled away. 

“For understanding me. No one had understood me before or how I felt about today. I thought I would never find someone that had felt the same as me,” Katara told him honestly, worrying her lower lip.

Zuko responded by leaning in close to give her another kiss on her plush lips. He grunted when he felt Katara biting his lower lip, asking him permission to deep their kiss and he was happy to honor her wish and gladly opened his mouth so he could feel her tongue inside his mouth, making Katara moan when they pulled away the second time. “Anytime Katara,” he told her with a smile. “Now, let’s eat this ice cream and watch that horrible movie!”

“It’s not a horrible movie Zuko!”

“Yes, it is Katara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of it!!


End file.
